


Cuddling with Daddy

by niallerpayno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Incest, M/M, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallerpayno/pseuds/niallerpayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes his son Niall to a restaurant to celebrate his good grades. When they get back home Niall insists on Liam sleeping in his bed. Who is Liam to deny his child? But he didn't expect these things to happen..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling with Daddy

"Niall! Just come on. We have to go home."

"I'm not joking. You're sleeping outside tonight."

"Niall I have work to do move your butt in the car."

"Did you see the time? Niall, we're late already."

Niall and his father were currently out in a nice restaurant eating their dinner in honor of Nialls good grades. At first Niall didn't really want to go out, he wanted to celebrate with his friends, but Liam insisted on it. And now Niall didn't want to go home, it was already 10 PM and Niall just ordered more and more food. Liam was done since 30 minutes but Niall still seemed like starving. The waitress came for the fourth time and shot Liam a glare with a quirked up eyebrow. "Sir, I think your boyfriend wants to go now. Plus our food is pretty expensive..." Liam sucked in a deep breath and cut her off. "I could afford this whole restaurant. And I'm his father not his boyfriend."

He stood up and threw 200£ on the table. "Keep the change. Seems like you need it more than I do." Niall giggled and the waitress just stamped away angrily. Liam shoved Niall to the car and opened his door. He himself sat down on the driver seat and let out an obviously annoyed huff. "Niall it's 22:15. You have school tomorow. And I have work." Niall slumped back against the seat.

"Dad I'm 20.I'm not a baby." Liam just started his car and drove out on the street. "Can we order some pizza so it's there when we get home?" Liam didn't even answer, Niall would know the answer anyway.

When at home, Niall slumped down on their massive couch and took out his phone. "Don't you wanna go sleep?" "DAD. I'm twenty years old. I can decide when I go to sleep on my own. Now let's watch a movie, you told me I'd get everything I want for my good grades."

Liam sat down next to him and clapped. 'What would you like to do" "Movie." ' Which movie?' Liam looked at Niall next to him and quirked his eyebrow up. "Batman." Niall knew it was Liams favourite movie and he planned on giving his father something for doing all this stuff. "Batman." 'Your movie will be up in a bit.'

Niall jumped around on the couch until he sat next to his dad, Liams arm wrapped around him and Niall cuddling into his side. "You're twenty and now you're acting like baby cuddling with his daddy." Niall looked up at him and showed his teeth. "Sometimes I like being a baby." "My baby..." "Yeah.." They just stared blankly at each other but Liam snapped out of the daze when the loud intro noise filled the room.

They were halfway through the movie when Nialls head layed on Liams lap and Liams arm was wrapped around his tummy, playing with his shirt. "You wanna go upstairs sleep?" "Nah, I'm good." Niall suddenly sat up and moved onto Liams lap, back against his daddys chest. He layed his head back on Liams shoulder and Liam wrapped his arms around Niall, not questioning why his son was so cuddly tonight.

Niall shuffled his bum back against Liams crotch and he bit his lip to keep from moaning, it's just the friction right? It went on for a couple of minutes, Niall moving around and Liam trying to calm down. "Alright Niall let's go sleep I'm tired."

"Sleep with me?" Liam gulped and his eyes widened. "Wh-What?" Niall turned his head and whispered into Liams skin. "Just with me in my bed. Or in yours. I'm lonely at night." Niall stood up and walked up the stairs. Liam fast catched up with him. "Mine or yours?" Just when Niall smirked at him he realised how that sounded.. "No. I-I mean.. You know, which room?" That didn't make it better at all, but it was a try. "Yours."

"Are you gonna sleep in just boxers?"   
"Yeah...?"  
"Oh well okay.."

At some point during the night Liam woke up. He rubbed his fist over his eyes and checked the time. 3 AM. Then he suddenly heard a small noise coming from next to him. He flicked on the small light on his nightstand and looked over to Niall. He's still there. Then the sound came again. Nialls mouth had opened and his upper body switched lightly.

"Daddy..." "Huh?", Liam answered, thinking Niall woke up. But Niall was still asleep and he repeated 'Daddy' again and again. Liam wondered if he should wake Niall.. His thought was washed away when Niall suddenly let out a moan. Liams head snapped around and he bit his lip. More moans fell out of Nialls mouth and Liam couldn't help but think about why he was moaning 'Daddy'.. And maybe he got a little too excited about it.

"Daddy... ohh .." "Niall? You awake...?" No answer. Niall was laying with his back to Liam so he leaned over him to check if he really was asleep. He poked at Nialls cheek, nothing. He took in a breath and rolled Niall on his stomach in the middle of the bed. He slowly, as not to wake him up, pulled down Nialls boxers. He pushed Nialls legs up and bended them so Nialls bum was a bit im the air and his hole was exposed.

Liam took another deep breath and kissed Nialls shoulder. "I'm sorry.. I know it's wrong.." Liam settled himself between Nialls legs and kissed his arse crack. He could see Nialls dick laying hard against the bed sheets and he dragged his tongue from Nialls balls up to his hole and probbed his tongue at it. He heard a small moan coming from Niall and he smirked against the skin.

Liam placed his hands on Nialls thighs and pointed his tongue again, this time sliding in. "Uhhh.. fuck.." Liam moved one of his hand to Nialls balls and squeezed them lightly. "Daddyy.." Liam pushed his tongue deeper inside of Niall and began thrusting.

After a while and some more lovely sounds of Niall he pulled of and looked at his son. His back was stained with sweat, his eyebrows were twitching and his hole looked a bit swollen. Liam sucked two of his fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva. When he figured it's enough he let spit dribble from his mouth on Nialls hole.

He pushed one gently inside and he felt Niall having a tight grip just around one of his fingers. How tight would he be around Liams dick? Liam worked him open for a bit and pushed the second one in. When Liam began curling his fingers and searching for the spot, Nialls moans began to get even louder. Once he finally hit the spot Nialls body jerked and he let out such a loud moan that he woke up.

"Dad...? Wh-What are you doing?" Liam hadn't really thought about what to do if Niall woke up.. "Helping you. You were having a dream and you were moanind 'daddy'. Keep calm, you were enjoying." Probably this wasn't the best way to tell your son why you have two fingers up his ass but Niall didn't even seem phased, he just layed his head back on the pillow. "Are you going to fuck me daddy?"

"If you want me to.." It was wrong. Liam knew that it was so so so wrong. "Please.. and daddy do it now.. You prepped me already and I'll take it. Like a good boy. Your good boy.." Liam had trouble concentrating. His son was laying naked in front if him, asking him to fuck him.. Who was Liam to deny his child? He promised he'd do anything for Niall. If that's really is what he wants he's gonna give it. Not like he didn't want it himself...

"Turn around, I wanna see my baby's face.." It wasn't a whole second until Niall was on his back, dick standind red and thobbing against his stomach. Nialls hands were grabbing at Liams shirt and when it was finally off they moved to his boxers. When he slipped them off Niall bit his lip and looked up to Liam. Nialls eyes were glistening and Liam couldn't resist but lean down and kiss him.

Liam pulled back and rustled around in his nightstand, searching for lube. "I ... I don't have condoms.. We don't have to do it if you don't want without a condom.." Liams eyes darted away from Nialls, moving around in the room. "I'm not afraid. You're my dad." Liam sighed and swallowed the lump forming in his thoat. "Dad.. I know this is illegal and all but it's not wrong. It's just ... different?" Liam took Nialls hand and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you, baby. But it's gonna hurt.. Okay?" Niall layed down and pressed the bottle in Liams hand. "It's okay. I love you too." Liam opened the cap and let some of the liquid dribble in his palm. He spread it around his dick, giving it a few pumps. Niall was watching carefully how Liam settled between his spread legs and linged his dick up. He pushed the head in and Nialls hands immediately clenched the sheets. Liam only thrusted the tip in and out, Niall was still so tight.

Niall began to relax and Liam pushed in, always stopping when Nialls face crunched, until his hips were settled against Nialls bum. Liam kissed along Nialls neck and collar bones whilst Niall wrapped his legs around his daddy, finally feeling him inside. When Liam felt that Niall was ready he began to pull his hips back and push them back inside.

"Good?" "Yeah, you can go faster, daddy" Liam took Nialls hands in his and pushed them into the bed, snapping his hips back and forth. He was moving at a fast pace by now and Nialls sounds only made him go faster. Liam felt it was wrong but it was so good. "Daddy I was waiting so long for this .." Liam sucked a hickey on his collar bone, marking him as his.

"You look so good like this Niall. Trapped underneath your daddy and letting your own father fuck you. And you're enjoying, you're such a filthy little boy. But mine, baby, right?" Niall was unable to even form words. He could just nod but it was enough for Liam. Nialls prostate was jabbed at with every thrust now and he could feel the warmth spreading in his belly.

Nialls hands clawed at Liams back and he could only choke it out. "Daddy I'm so close.. unghh You're fucking me so well.." Liam captured Nialls lips with his own and sneaked a hand between their bodies to curl around Nialls dick. Nialls back arched off the bed and let the moans fall from his mouth. "Fuck fuck fuck, daddy, please let me come.."

Liam squeezed Nialls dick. "Go on baby.." Niall gripped Liams biceps and let go. His cum splashed on Liams chest and he watched it dribble down on his own stomach. "Oh fuck.. daddy..." Watching Niall fall apart underneath him like that send Liam over the edge. He picked up the pace one more time and stilled inside of his son.

They cleaned themselves and cuddled into the bed together. Niall easily falling into Liams side, safe and warm. "Is this going to happen again?" Liam smiled down at his son and kissed his forehead. "If you want to." Niall cuddled further into his daddy and whispered the last thing for the night. "Thank you daddy."


End file.
